


treehouse

by notjasper



Series: incoming call [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Treehouses, no beta we die like friend, they are best friends your honor, waaah i love this vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper
Summary: in which Tommy and Tubbo meet at the treehouse, and decide they don’t want to leave.-this fic is inspired by the song treehouse by alex g!! i heard it and immediately thought of tubbo for some reason and now here we are lol-takes place in the same universe as incoming call + all the other works in that au :)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: incoming call [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> yall know the drill by now
> 
> every relationship i write is platonic unless i specify that it isn’t in the notes/description!! do not ship minors!! just let me write some soft best friend shit without making it weird please and thank you

Tommy quietly shimmied himself up the ladder to the treehouse and peeked his head out of the hole in the floor designed to let the ladder through. “Boo!” He heard a small squeak of surprise from Tubbo and laughed as he climbed up the rest of the way.

“You’re such a bitch,” Tubbo muttered.

“Nice to see you, too!” Tommy countered cheerily. “Glad I had some excuse to leave, Will’s writing a new song and it’s all he wants to talk about anymore. Literally was up ‘til three yesterday because he was playing his fucking guitar all night. Anyways, why’d you call me out here again? ”

“I don’t know, man, just bored,” Tubbo sighed as he crossed his arms behind his head and laid back on the floor. “It’s neat we can just do this, though, that we have a place we can go to hang out. Thank god for our total lack of parental supervision, I guess.”

“Not a _total_ lack. If Phil wasn’t around, I’m sure Techno would have killed us all by now,” Tommy laughed. “Either that or overdose on Redbull.”

“I still can’t believe you told anyone about this place,” he continued after a few second’s pause. Tubbo could faintly hear the pattering of light raindrops against the tin roof above Tommy’s voice. It was calming, gentle, and he loved it.

“Of course I’d tell you,” Tubbo answered. “What’s the point of having good things if you don’t share them with the people you care about? That just seems..” he struggled to find the right word. “..Selfish.”

The treehouse had been Tubbo’s safe haven when nothing else was. Whenever he was feeling stressed, or overwhelmed, or just sad, he’d grab his bike and make the half-mile journey from the house to the middle of the woods where he’d discovered the treehouse so long ago. 

Over the course of the years, he’d fixed up small cracks in the ceiling and walls, replaced the cracked and cloudy glass in the windows, brought over several blankets and pillows from his own bedroom, and strung up some cheap battery-powered Christmas lights that gave the whole place a wonderful cozy feeling, especially at night. The walls were mostly covered by blankets or tapestries to help keep it warm during the winter months. There were shelves attached to the thick tree trunk that protruded through the floor and occupied the top right corner of the house. The shelves held things like lanterns, small potted plants, and other little trinkets Tubbo had seen in various stores around town. He couldn’t fix the dirty, aged floor unless he replaced all the floorboards which he was absolutely not equipped to do, so he purchased a circular area rug and used it to cover the floor instead. 

For Tubbo, it was a second home.

He'd often spend hours, occasionally even days at a time in the treehouse. Once, two years ago, he and Tommy had stayed there for three straight days as a celebration for Tommy’s birthday and made their families worried sick when they did finally return home. Luckily, nobody except Tubbo and Tommy ever found out about the treehouse even after that incident. It really had that kind of effect on people. It was so inviting, so safe, so protected, that it made leaving especially difficult even when he knew that he needed to be home. 

Due mostly to this, Tubbo wasn’t home very much during the day. He loved Niki and Eret, of course, but opted to spend most of his waking hours either at Tommy’s house, wandering around town aimlessly, or in the treehouse. It wasn’t because his home life was bad anymore (quite the opposite, actually), but this was just how it was. His siblings had made peace with the fact long ago and Tubbo really didn't understand why people were so concerned about it.

“Hey man, you still there?” he was snapped back to reality by Tommy waving his arm in front of Tubbo’s face.

“Yeah, sorry,” Tubbo answered quickly. He sat up and fiddled with the hem of his skirt while Tommy talked. He hadn’t meant to space out so much, but Tommy seemed okay with it. 

“Should we head back? It’s getting darker,” Tommy asked. He craned his neck to see out the window behind Tubbo.

“Nah, not yet,” Tubbo answered after he looked out the window himself. He grabbed two of the blankets from his pile in the top left corner of the house and passed one of them to Tommy. “In case it gets colder,” he explained.

“Thanks, man!” Tommy said and happily accepted the blanket. “Now, did I tell you about the time I..”

-

Eventually, the sun dipped below the horizon, yet neither of them noticed. The atmosphere grew comfortable and cozy as the night stretched on. Finally, the pair fell asleep, euphoric and exhausted, just the clock on Tommy’s phone struck two.

**Author's Note:**

> not me projecting in a fucking minecraft youtuber fanfic


End file.
